


The Warrior

by L_M_Biggs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, crossover story where rey has to go to skaar searching for warriors to fight in the resistance, just go with it please i need gladiator phasma, lots of sexual tension and attraction, mostly just tension and violence, not nearly as much sex as you're probably expecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_M_Biggs/pseuds/L_M_Biggs
Summary: Leia had ordered Rey to search for warriors, for fighters, bounty hunters and all other dreck of the universe to fight.“That is not an honorable fight! That is not the way of the Jedi!” Rey had said, staring in horror at Leia.“This is a war.” Leia had said with the same calm certainty she gave everything. Once she might have been fire and bombast and full-bodied faith in her youth. But now, with the loss of her husband, her brother, her close friend, and her son, she only had the unwavering certainty to fall back on. “Find me warriors.”





	The Warrior

Rey would never, not in a thousand lifetimes, be able to forget the sight of the woman in the gladiator rings of Skaar.

Leia had ordered Rey to search for warriors, for fighters, bounty hunters and all other dreck of the universe to fight. 

“That is not an honorable fight! That is not the way of the Jedi!” Rey had said, staring in horror at Leia. 

“This is a war.” Leia had said with the same calm certainty she gave everything. Once she might have been fire and bombast and full-bodied faith in her youth. But now, with the loss of her husband, her brother, her close friend, and her son, she only had the unwavering certainty to fall back on. “Find me warriors.”

Skaar was both familiar and not. It had a proper government, one ruled by a dictator but a government nonetheless, and habitation blocks, a relatively loyal population, but it was populated solely by scavengers. 

Scrappers, they called themselves, but they were scavengers all the same, built to fight their way through the endless piles of garbage and scrap that was randomly teleported into the world. The Grandmaster had given her a tour of the world, had endlessly blabbered onward about the planet, the system he had built, before he grinned at her.

“And the *games*, you - uh - wouldn’t happen to like games?”

Rey had given him a slow, calculating look, before she nodded. “I like games.”

The man had grinned even more widely and led her through the halls of bright glossy rainbows until they came to a glass viewing room, overlooking an enormous gladiator ring.

“Forgive me for not giving her a weapon.” The Grandmaster explained as he gestured for Rey to sit. “You see, we only have one Nexu on the whole planet, and I don’t want her to kill it.”

Rey looked down to see the woman. 

She was blonde haired, and above the fight, on the projection screens, it showed her blue eyes, one of which was framed by a burn scar, arching over her forehead, her cheek, two scars slashed across her lower lip seeming older than the burn. She had no weapon, only her broad shoulders, powerful legs, and heavily built torso gave her any sort of protection. When the Nexu let out a loud, bone-chilling screech, the woman returned the noise with a roar of her own.

Rey gasped as the enormous cat-like creature, with the wide-grinning mouth and sharp quills along it’s back, lunged towards the human woman. The woman darted away, running away from the Nexu as it bounded after her. She ducked down, letting the beast’s momentum cause it to fly over her, before she pursued the beast, which turned and opened it’s jaws wide.

The woman grabbed at the upper and lower jaws of the beast as it tried to bite at her, the sharp teeth sinking into her hand, protruding through her palms in a gush of blood.

She screamed in pain, but did not allow her arms to buckle, holding the Nexu even as the beast struggled, trying to pull back, trying desperately to dislodge the human’s grip. Rey’s breath hitched as she stood, clenching her fist and staring down at the woman as she remained locked with the Nexu. She was dancing with the beast, trying to brace her booted feet on the dirt ground, trying to get some form of leverage even as the Nexu reared it’s head and tried to escape her.

“This is barbaric!” Rey shouted at the Grandmaster, her hand shaking. “She has no weapon!”

“The Nexu are easy to defeat if you can land a blow.” The Grandmaster grinned up at her. “Why don’t you sit down and watch the fight?”

Rey didn’t sit, but she turned to stare at the fight, her heart pounding as the Nexu changed tactics and lunged forward, pinning the woman to the ground, it’s paws attempting to claw at her torso as it forced it’s head foward another few precious inches. The woman wrapped her legs around the beast, braced her arms, and the entire crowd let out a bloodthirsty cheer as the woman roared in rage and pain before her legs tightened, her arms braced, and she *pushed*.

Rey could feel the snap of the beast’s jaws in her very bones as the Nexu stiffened, then went limp against the woman. She remained still beneath the corpse for a moment before kicking the animal away, rolling onto her elbows and knees, careful to keep her wounded hands out of the dirt. The woman stood, on shaky legs, but she looked directly at the Grandmaster’s viewing chamber, and let out a scream even as the projector above the stadium declared her victory.

“Now I have to get another Nexu!” The Grandmaster pouted, glaring down at the woman. 

“She won the round, what is her reward?” Rey asked, looking over at the man for the first time since the woman’s victory.

The Grandmaster paused, then a slow, wide grin crossed his face. “You want to meet her?”

There was something in his words that made Rey certain that the term “meet” did not mean what she thought it did, but she nodded anyway.

The woman was kept in an elaborate set of chambers, a medic was already reknitting the flesh of her hands, bandaging them with salve and carefully avoiding the woman’s glare.

“Phasma!”

Rey stiffened at the name, staring at the woman as her head turned and she glared over her shoulder at the Grandmaster. 

“I have a reward for you.”

Rey was suddenly shoved forward by the strong palm of the Grandmaster, the man stepping back after the medic had skittered out of the room, locking the door behind him. “Do with her as you will.”

Rey stood, staring at Phasma, *Captain* Phasma, fear clenching in her chest as she looked at the woman. She was both everything that Rey had imagined beneath the armor, and everything she did not think the infamous Captain would be.

She was *blonde*. Blonde haired and blue eyed and fair skinned. Her hair was cropped short with loose fringe falling in sweat-soaked clumps into her face. She was scarred, that was something that Rey could associate with the woman she knew, the woman that Finn had told her about.

“We feared her and admired her.” He had told her. He had *mourned* Captain Phasma. He had fluctuated so wildly, between jubilant triumph and debilitating mourning. “She was the only thing that gave us hope, that made us believe that what we were doing was the right thing. We believed she would look out for us, that we weren’t just interchangeable. She *remembered* our numbers… Who we were. Our strengths and weaknesses. She never asked us for anything that she herself would not give.” He had looked so lost for a moment before he had whispered. “Choice is hard. She never gave us choice, but we didn’t worry about that. We knew that she would make the best decisions possible.”

Now, standing before this woman, Rey could *feel* her mind, as hard and protected as her armor. Where with Finn and Poe and even to an extent Leia, Rey could feel their surface feelings and intentions, this woman was locked tight, like a door that none could find the access code for.

“Captain.” She breathed softly, staring up at the woman as Phasma stared back at her.

Before she could do much else, her neck was in a bruising grip, the woman lunged forward to pin Rey to the wall.

“Ren’s pet Jedi.” The woman snarled, her face twisted in anger. “What are you doing on Skaar?”

“General Leia Organa has ordered me to find warriors.”

“*What*?” Phasma growled, her grip loosening ever so slightly. “Still Resistance, aren’t you?”

“Yes.” Rey whispered, staring up at Phasma, feeling the powerful body of the woman against her own lean frame. “I can take you away fro here, Captain.”

“I’m not Captain anymore, I’m just Phasma.” The woman pulled back, just enough that Rey wasn’t oppressed by her massive form. She could still see every scar, every muscle grouping on the woman’s shoulders, arms, stomach and thighs. “And why should I leave? I live well here.”

“Fighting for sport, for the entertainment of others.” Rey stared up at her, taking in the way she stood, naked and scarred and beautiful and proud.

“Rewarded for my victories.” Phasma slid her palm over Rey’s waist, raising a brow at her. “Or what did you think *you* were doing here? Locked in my chambers?”

Rey’s heart stopped as she stared up at the woman, feeling her body drawn closer to the broader frame. “I’ll help you escape. I have the Millennium Falcon, I have my saber, I can get you out of here and we could go to the Resistance.”

“For what? For them to torture me for information? To imprison me for the rest of my natural life?” Phasma growled as she glared down at Rey, dragging her even closer. 

“I promise you that I won’t let that happen. Neither will Leia Organa. She demanded warriors.” Rey looked up at the other woman, feeling the strong muscles of Phasma’s stomach against her own torso. “And a warrior is what I will bring her.”

Phasma stared down at her, unreadable as ever, but the look in her eyes was something that Rey could recognize. 

Heat. Want. Lust.

“How else could I convince you?” Rey asked, staring up at the woman, her hands rubbing slowly over the woman’s shoulders, over her arms, curling her fingers against the woman’s powerful back. “Phasma. Please. We need you.” Rey hesitated before drawing up as much conviction as she could into the next words. She could feel her heart pounding and the pleasurable fluttering in her stomach at the sheer proximity of this woman, this powerful warrior who wanted her. “I need you, Phasma.”

Phasma growled, dragging Rey over to the enormous bed, tossing the girl onto the soft mattress. She prowled forward like a great hunting beast, slow and controlled, muscles bunching as she loomed over Rey. 

Rey gasped with the surge of desire, feeling Phasma’s hand on her thigh, the woman kissing over Rey’s inner thigh, biting at the thick fabric of her trousers before she ripped the clothing off. Rey gasped, staring at Phasma, at the broad hands and strong fingers that were pulling at her clothing, throwing the items aside as she eagerly revealed Rey inch by inch.

“I like you.” Phasma rumbled, grinning as she bit and sucked at Rey’s inner thigh, her waist, her stomach. Rey gasped when Phasma flicked her tongue over her nipple, the woman scraping her teeth over the tender, sensitive flesh. “I can take Ren’s sloppy seconds since you’re so pretty.”

Rey kneed at Phasma, causing the woman to laugh as Rey growled softly. “Ren never had me and he never will.”

That made Phasma groan, grinning as she sucked at the girl’s collarbone and neck. “Ever been had before?”

Rey wanted to lie for a moment, to say that she had been had dozens of times, that Phasma was being given nothing special. But what came out was a breathless, eager, “No.”

Phasma let out a moan, her mouth turned to press to Rey’s jaw before she slowly slid down the girl’s supine body. Two long fingers sank into Rey easily and the girl jerked at how wet she was already, how slick and open and ready for Phasma. She tried to press her thighs together, only for Phasma to shove her legs further open. 

“Oh no, girl, I want to taste you.” Her mouth pressed to Rey’s stomach, inching slowly down as she pulled her fingers away.

Rey shivered as Phasma fitted her shoulders beneath Rey’s knees, pulling the girl closer and staring at her as thick thumbs parted Rey’s wet lips. 

“Look at you.” Phasma murmured, her tongue dragging along Rey’s wetness, delving the wet muscle inside to feel the girl flutter and clench around her. “Mmm.” Rey couldn’t help but tense at the hum vibrating through her body, her hands grasping at Phasma’s short cropped hair. “Mine.”

Rey couldn’t help but gasp and shiver at the possessiveness, at the way Phasma’s tongue swirled and dragged and teased at her, at the too-firm press of the woman’s thumb against her clit. “Phasma…”

“That’s it, girl.” Phasma groaned, sinking two fingers inside Rey and moving her tongue to replace her thumb against Rey’s throbbing clit. “That’s it, just give it to me. I want to see you come for me.”

Thick fingers curled and Rey let out a shocked noise, her head thrown back and her back arching as she felt the tense trembling of her thighs on either side of Phasma’s head, her toes stretching out as she whined and endured the pleasurable torment of those precise digits.

“Phasma!” Rey gasped, shaking as she felt a broad palm press to her lower abdomen, kneading at the flesh there. “Phasma - Phasma - Phas - I need - I’m going to - oh - oh - oh-”

“That’s it, there you go. Give it to me.” Phasma’s fingers curled and thrust more roughly, her mouth against Rey’s clit, sucking roughly.

“Ah-ah-ah!” Rey felt the wash of pleasure crescendo as she arched and a gush of fluid escaped her, soaking Phasma’s hand, the sheets, and the woman’s mouth as Phasma slurped and sucked at the wetness. 

Rey’s thighs fell apart, limp and open and shaking as Phasma stared up at her, the woman panting and kissing at the faintly twitching muscle at Rey’s inner thigh. 

They watched one another for a few moments before Phasma gave a hard bite to Rey’s inner thigh, making the girl yelp and kick out at the woman’s back. “What was that for!”

“To mark you as mine.” Phasma grinned, kissing at the girl’s thigh and the quickly bruising flesh there. “Now. How were you planning this grand escape?"


End file.
